


Madness

by Its_a_MadWorld



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_MadWorld/pseuds/Its_a_MadWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longish, plotless drabble set two or so years after TLG - Myles loved puzzles, but that love often caused him to forget the world around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

Myles acknowledged the madness caused by the hobby once or twice. He knew he'd never be able to take back the hours spent on completing the puzzles; all the nights he spent awake and the days he spent sleeping off the crash. Childhood experiments were forgotten in favour of recreating the beautiful pictures that were displayed on the box, taunting him with its supposed difficulty. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would one day regret everything, but six years of age was not that time.

His puzzle work often caused him to lose track of time or forget things entirely. He just didn't realize this himself until his brother Beckett entered their room one day that he would never end up forgetting. Myles hadn't looked up from his puzzle - 2000 pieces - until Beckett had swiped the puzzle piece from his hand and pulled him up.

"Mile! You're not even in your suit!" Beckett ridiculed, not that angry with his brother. Myles looked down at his pajamas, and then back at his brother, trying to remember why he would need a suit. Beckett, maybe noticing this, Myles wasn't sure, gave him the answer. "Mammy and daddy wouldn't be happy if you missed Artemis's wedding!" That was the moment that Myles realized that he was losing his ability to remember important things.

"Oh right...I had forgotten." Beckett rolled his eyes, making Myles feel just a bit worse for forgetting that his brother was getting married.

But he was unable to help but look down at his uncompleted puzzle. It was only half-complete, and it was painful to not see the full picture, since he usually reserved standing for such occasions. He knew he had to go to Artemis's wedding, though he was sure his older brother wouldn't mind if he missed it, yet the puzzle was so tempting.

"Get dressed and get outside! Mammy says that the wedding starts in half-an-hour." And then Beckett raced out of the room, with a bright smile on his face. Myles looked over at the suit, which matched Beckett's, that had been abandoned on his bed. He felt a wave of sleepiness fall over him, but he knew he couldn't crash now. His eyes traveled towards the puzzle once again. He never fell asleep while working on a puzzle, only when he was away from one. But he didn't have a puzzle small enough for him to take to the wedding…

He grabbed for the suit and started removing his pajamas, wondering how Beckett could be so excited over a wedding of all things, even though it was their brother's and that their fairy friends would be there. Beckett was just a fool. A….simpleton.

Myles smiled at the memories that word brought back.

 


End file.
